My pleasure
by mxccxm
Summary: This is a small smut I made in an hour. I hope you enjoy. NaruHina, Smut, adult themes, and pure lemon. that's it.
I don't own Naruto. This is pure smut. You were warned.

Naruto passionately kissed Hinata into oblivion, starting from her neck, he trailed down her body until he reached her overwhelming breasts. He looked up to her eyes for permission, "I-It's okay, I-I'm ready." Hinata squeezed out. He undid her bra that revealed the most perky, divine nipples he could never find in those porn magazines.

"holy shit," was all Naruto could say.

Hinata blushed at what she considered a compliment.

Naruto didn't hesitate any longer, he started licking on her right nipple, while his left hand entertained the left. She moaned softly, enjoying the attention. Naruto then reached his mouth back up to hers and started kissing passionately.

Suddenly, Hinata moved downward to his waste, breaking the kiss. She slowly reached out to his pants, before attempting to tug it off. Naruto was so hard it could be clearly seen through his pants. He helped her take it off leaving only a fabric cloth between her mouth and his cock. She slowly pulled it down to reveal his huge cock that she wondered could even fit in her pussy.

She started at his balls, giving him all the more reason to be aroused. Naruto moaned at the sudden contact between her slimly mouth and his testicles. She then licked her way up his cock until she met the head. She then attempted to fit it all in, only reaching about half way. But Naruto was overwhelmed by the wet cavern that was her mouth. He then reached to her head and started pumping it, slowly at first, but then thrust his large cock into Hinata's mouth.

He kept thrusting making Hinata gag. She didn't mind the roughness as much as you may think she might. He was close to getting his climax, and Hinata felt a unfamiliar wetness between her legs. Naruto had no intention of stopping, now that he had the permission. Just before his release, he noticed her breasts swaying as he thrust his penis into her mouth.

Naruto had his release, giving a final gasp and filling her mouth full of his thick semen. He took it out and some sprayed on Hinata's face, all the while she kept an innocent look on her face, getting him more aroused.

"H-Hinata… that was amazing! I never knew blowjobs could be so good…" He gasped. "But, it's your turn." Before she could reply he picked her half naked body up and placed it on the bed. With one last final look of questioning, she nodded. He took of his new girlfriend's panties and tossed them aside, then took her legs and spread them apart.

"Your… your pussy looks amazing!" Hinata giggled in response. Naruto bent down and started slowly massaging the wet vagina with his tongue. Slowly gaining speed and intensity as he delved farther in. Hinata could barely stand it, he was right! Blowjobs _are_ amazing!

He started to suck at the cavern and she only groaned louder. She felt a coiling feeling in her stomach indicated she was going to have an orgasm, deciding to do as Naruto did, she stood over his face. Naruto understood what she was doing.

Deciding that she would get payback for cumming on her face, she would do-

She _moaned_ , it was coming, and she shook violently as her wet pussy spurted out her liquids as she felt satisfied by the amazing feeling of oral sex.

Naruto decided, even without her permission, he would do this. He reached into the drawer next to the bed and grabbed lube. His dick, which had plenty of time to recuperate, was now smothered in lubricant. He then picked up Hinata again and set her on her stomach, ass up. Deciding not to be so mean, he started slowly, and aloud her asshole to adjust to his size. She yelled in pain, and he felt guilty for not asking.

"Hinata-chan…?"

"N-No… It's okay, I'm ready," losing her stutter half way through.

He then picked up pace, Naruto's hardened cock thrumming inside her, filling her ass full of cock. This way tighter than her mouth, he decided. It was twice as quick, because he came inside of her ass in under 2 minutes. He filled it with his gooey, thick cream.

She started to ask for the main course, the final event before they were done. Thankfully, he was still hard, getting front row seats to the greatest pussy of… ever.

He bent down his cock skimming the edges of her tight pussy, and Hinata only asked that Naruto go slow at first, considering this was her first time.

She thought it was weird, that her ass had gotten used to his cock before his pussy, but didn't mind. He slowly started thrusting, and a familiar pain of her her openings being stretched appeared again, and he broke her virginity. She felt oddly satisfied by that. Everyone else in their group, besides Naruto, had already lost theirs. Even Lee, who called it the passion of youthfulness of losing virginity. That made her jealous, but that was in the past.

Naruto was able to thrust faster now, his cock throbbing at each push. She felt it even more satisfying than both the anal and blowjob. It was amazing, sending sparks up her spine and very core being. She was in pure bliss. Naruto could agree. While it wasn't as tight as her other hole, it felt even better, it was wet, like her mouth, tight, like her ass, and he could go all the way in. They both moaned at the same time giving the idea that they were climaxing together.

Naruto took out his dick quickly. She didn't want it to end before her climax, before telling him that it was okay going inside. He looked at her, the woman of his new dreams, and smiled. He then flipped her on her back and started thrusting again. The new angle bringing new pleasures as he continued his pursuit of the climax.

Suddenly, they both felt it welling up inside, the need to orgasm. Naruto paused for only a second as they felt their pleasures tenfold, giving them seconds of pure pleasure. As he settled down he crawled into bed with his naked girlfriend and they cuddled under the covers.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan,"

"I love you too, Naruto-kun"


End file.
